Moonlight Sonata
by MinutesofSilence
Summary: Before Gokudera lose his eyesight ,he wants to play piano for the last time -for a special someone POEM-FIC!


_**Hello! This is my first 8059 fic yay! i should really stop writing angst ne~? But oh well... after this 3 more 10069 then XS and D18 and 10051(my friend loves 10069 dunno why) too many stories to type : anyways the poem isn't mine it belongs to hollowstars99 (my goodfriend in RL) sorry for the OOCness!  
**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR! (and the poem)  
**_

* * *

**If I'll have to lose my sight **

**I want to see the shining light**

**Through my window **

**Or the glimmering keys of a piano**

Before Gokudera lose his eyesight, he wants to play piano for the last time—for a special someone…

* * *

**Maybe I'll manage to remember**

**The way you smile**

**Because of the way I play **

**That's why I'll play each day**

Gokudera close his eyes. His smile haunted Gokudera's memory. He was smiling because of how "adorable" Gokudera looks every time he plays the piano (on what the baseball idiot had said.) And that's the reason Gokudera loves playing piano everyday but he won't admit it out loud.

**If my hearing I'll have to lose**

**I don't know what to choose**

**Maybe I want to hear myself playing**

**'****Cause After that I'll hear you clapping **

GOkudera sat down the piano bench and lifted up the fall. He positioned his hands and breathed deeply before playing. He was playing Moonlight Sonata o the piano. It was a sad but beautiful song. He closed his eyes and felt the rhythm while playing. After a few minutes of playing , He heard someone clapping. He opened his eyes and saw the Vongola Rain Guardian.

"Cool! That was awesome!" The boy exclaimed. "Play the piano again!"

Gokudera's cheeks burn. "S-Shut up! W-What are you doing here Baseball nut?!"

Yamamoto grins. "I'm here to see you play of course..."

**But my playing was never that good**

**But still practice as much as I could**

**My last song I'll play, my mind is set**

**You'll clap louder I bet**

"I'm not that good you idiot!" Gokudera snapped. Yamamoto laughed.

"You should practice then…" He commented, sitting beside him.

Gokudera scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, idiot..."

Gokudera took Yamamoto's advice (The idiot wouldn't leave him anyway…) and practiced every day. Of course Yamamoto would be there, clapping song after song.

"This is my latest composition Idiot , and this time you'll clap louder than before!" Gokudera thought as he played his composition.

**If I lose my feeling **

**Being loved I want to feel **

**This will keep me happy**

Gokudera was thinking what if he loses the feeling of love. He shook his head, that cannot be. 'If there's no love then, I could not admire Juudaime like this!' he thought , to distract himself in the stupid question. Of course he's being loved by Juudaime , his sister , mother , his friends …..

_And Yamamoto….._

He blushed at the thought, but unknown to him he's happy. That the idiot loves him.

**Even if couldn't see**

**Even if I couldn't hear**

**I shall never fear**

'**Cause I know you'll never leave me **

**I know you're always near**

During one dangerous mission, before they executed it, Yamamoto approached Gokudera personally.

"Oi , Baseball idiot…what do you want?" Gokudera asked rudely, trying to hide his blush.

Yamamoto smiled at him. "Hey Gkudera…" He said gently placing his hand on the shorter boy's head.

"What is it?"

Yamamoto grins, patting Gokudera's head gently. "Even if you lose your senses , no need to worry because I'll be there at your side and I will never leave you…" He said happily , earning a glare from the silverette.

"You're freaking weird…"

"Hahaha…."

**It is for once great not to see**

**Because they said you left me**

**But I'll never know **

**Because I couldn't see**

The mission went well but Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Basil are in severe conditions, mostly Yamamoto. Gokudera was in the Vongola Emergency Room, being safe for now. Unfortunately, He lost the ability to see for a while and good thing it was treated immediately or else he could have been blinded permanently.

"Gokudera-kun! You're awake!" His boss exclaimed in relief.

"Juudaime… I can't see a thing…" Gokudera said, adjusting himself on the bed.

"Your temporary blind for awhile…." Reborn said in response.

Then they heard the door open. It was Dino….with a melancholy look.

"Tsuna…Yamamoto is…"

Tsuna looked worried."Yamamoto is what Dino-san?" He asked nervously.

Dino looked hesitant at first until Hibari barged in.

"Just say it, Herbivore…." Hibari said with a little tone of sadness in his voice.

"He's….he's….dead…."

Suddenly Gokudera felt he couldn't speak and hear.

**I'm glad I couldn't hear**

'**Cause what they're saying is what I fear **

**You're never coming back**

**But faith in you is what they lack**

Gokudera's hearing blurs. The others looked alarmed. Gokudera didn't care. It was a joke, a painful one. He can't believe it was true. And he won't.

'The idiot can't leave me!' He thought, gripping his bed sheets tightly.

**But i didn't notice I'm crying**

**Because I'm starting to believe **

**So I'm glad I couldn't feel**

'**Cause it used to hurt so bad**

**And it will never heal**

Gokudera cried and cried until his body went numb. He lay down the hospital bed, trying to forget, this isn't a nightmare, and He's trying to accept that his beloved idiot is gone.

Few days later, Gokudera gained his eyesight and his hearing as well. The others looked relieved and happy, but he didn't feel the same at all. Few weeks later after Gokudera was discharged, Yamamoto's funeral was arranged. Gokudera was there but didn't stay long. Instead he went to the piano roomand removed the cover

'This is my last goodbye to you Yamamoto Takeshi….' He thought as he sat down on the bench and lift the fall , postioning his hands on the piano keys. He focused his mind and began playing serenata , the piece that Yamamoto used to love.

_"Sayonara Yamamoto….Sayonara…. Itsumo Aishiteru…"_

* * *

**_Ok translations:  
_**

_****__"Sayonara Yamamoto….Sayonara…. Itsumo Aishiteru…"_ (Goodbye Yamamoto , Goodbye , I love you forever)  


_**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! ^_^  
**_


End file.
